Death
by The Real Wolfdragonpup
Summary: She was dead. Those words echoed in the three boys heads. It didn't fully hit them til they stood in front of her grave. Their memories of her are strong, so she will be kept alive. OC


Hey guys, guess what I don't own anything but Alena/Kala. I know surprising, right.

* * *

He felt his resolve, and heart, break. The other two were crying, he was the only one, so far, who wasn't. He Guessed that it still hadn't sunk in, he was still wishing that it was just a dream, that she was still alive and waiting for them at Wammy's, but he knew that was a childish notion.

He brought a pale arm up to grasp at his white hair, it still felt as if she was right there beside him, asking if she could paint his blank puzzle, the one he'd often put together, but she wasn't there.

"Near?" Rogers said, Near glanced up, noting the way the man was motioning forwards.

Near glanced forward, ahead of him a boy stood with his arms crossed, the wind messing up his blonde bob cut, dark leather clothes carelessly thrown on… Mello.

Beside Mello was a taller, red haired teenager, a pair of goggles sat upon his head and even from this distance, Near could see the cigarette smoke that he breathed out… Matt.

Near walk over to where they were both standing, he solemnly peered between them, staring at the grave before them. Near felt the odd pressure building behind his eyes, then a single, stray tear trailed down his face as he gazed upon it's inscription,

Alena 'Kala' Hope Ebony

Born, September 5th 1992

Died, March 17th 2007

"Art is the true gateway into the soul, Math is just an attempt to explain the soul."

'Kala…' for the first time since he met her, Near let emotions guide him. He pushed past Mello and Matt, who had both turned to face him, then knelt in front of the grave. Tears cascaded down his face as he stared at the grave, memories of Alena rushing through his head, but the one thing that he remembered most (though he remembered everything about her equally) was the day they met.

* * *

 _Click. He grabbed the next piece. Click. Another. Click. Near turned around, at the waist, to grab the final puzzle piece, only for it to be missing. He looked around, examining everything around him, then a girl skipped up to him._

 _"Did you need this?" she asked, Near looked up at her, blinking when he saw the puzzle piece in her hand, he went to thank her but paused when he their eyes met._

 _Her eyes were a rich navy blue, and they got lighter towards her pupil, he could feel his mind grow foggy and faint, but he just barely managed to snap out of it._

 _He reached for the piece, "Thanks." He mumbled._

 _She cocked her head, sending her brown hair over her shoulder, "You're Near, right?" he barely had time to nod before she continued, "Mello has told me loads about you, well he mostly insulted you and said he was better. By the way, my name is Kala."_

 _Near just turned around and put the last piece in place. Click. He felt like grinning but, like always, stopped the over obvious emotion from showing, ignoring the blue eyed brunette._

 _"You know, you should let me paint that." She was still there._

 _He felt annoyance flare through him, "That would ruin it."_

 _"But the puzzle is… Bland and boring, color would change it and keep the challenge."_

 _The feeling of annoyance strengthened so Near turned around and glared, which he was sure looked strange on his normally expressionless face._

 _When she shied away, he mentally cringed, but said nothing to rectify it and turned around then began the process of putting away the blank puzzle. He didn't want to admit it but she was quite pretty, annoying, but pretty._

* * *

Near laid his hand on the graves' surface. His vision blurred with tears, still no one spoke a word, they all knew that they were thing about her. Near bowed his head to let the tears drip to the dry autumn ground.

Mello was watching Near closely as he stood meters from the headstone. While Mello disliked him, he still grew concerned when the emotionless Near started to cry, freely, in front of them.

Matt elbowed him, in the gut, "Mello, what are you going to do with her stuff?" Matts breath reeked of the strong smell of cigarette smoke.

"I… I don't know," Mello let the slight lie roll of his tongue, turning to address his friend, "I can't just toss all of it, especially since she was practically my sister." That was the truth.

The red head nodded, then moved forward to kneel down beside the sobbing albino.

Mello stared at the last name, it was strange being confronted with her last name. It looked like a mistake. She always felt like his sister, so it bothered him that it was engraved with Ebony instead of Keehl.

He had to admit, he didn't think that he would be standing in front of her grave, 6 years prior.

* * *

 _"Whose room is that, Roger?" Mello had long since given up on trying to study, but when he heard the name, Roger, he rushed to sit at his desk, from his bed._

 _He turned, mentally cursing when his blonde hair got in his face, as his door creaked open._

 _A pair of blue eyes peered at him from around the door, when they saw him they lit up, "Who are you?" the kid pushed the door all the way open revealing a brunette who looked to be the same age of Near, who was 11._

 _He looked past her, noting Rogers annoyance, "Mello." There short and simple._

 _The girls eyes lighten even more, "will you be my big brother?"_

 _"Uhhh…" how was he suppose to answer that?_

 _Her blue eyes were wide, like a young animal, "Pleeeeeaaaaaaasssssssseeee."_

 _Mello glanced up at Roger, who had this stern look directed straight at him._

 _"I suppose."_

 _The girl grinned, bouncing slightly, "Cool. My names Kala. Do you like chocolate? Can you draw? Can you fight?"_

 _His eyes widened when Roger smiled then excited quietly, great._

 _"Yes I like chocolate, I can draw, I'm not good at it and i don't really practice fighting much."_

 _Kala's grin began to widen, "I love chocolate, and drawing, I'm good at drawing, I could teach you how to draw." She tilted her head, cutely, "Why is your hair cut like a girls?"_

 _"I like my hair." He was done with this girl. She was extremely annoying, but cute, in a childish sort of way._

 _"I like it too, but don't you get teased, by others?"_

 _Mello groaned, "No."_

 _"Oh." Kala was quick to pick up on his irritation, "Sorry."_

 _He blinked, surprised that she was almost whispering, "For what?"_

 _"You want to sleep, and you probably don't really want to be my brother. So I'm sorry for bothering you." She moved to leave, and was almost out the door when he spoke._

 _"No. Stay, just be quieter, okay?"_

 _She bolted, stopping right beside him than embraced him, "okay." She murmured._

* * *

Mello, heard himself whimper, he than let out a angry growl, stalked over to the car Roger drove them in. He aggressively opened and closed the vehicle door.

* * *

 _Matt was angry at Mello. Not only had he been forced to take detention alone, but he didn't even get an apology for it, or even a bit of sympathy. He narrowed his eyes at the clock above the door. It was taunting him._

 _"Matt." He turned to look at Roger, who was sitting at a desk to the front left of the room. "You may leave."_

 _Without a word he stood, the chair fell, but he gave it no mind, he was focused on how he could maim, kill or destroy Mello, and not get caught._

 _As soon as he entered Mello, Kala and his favourite area, he shouted, "MELLO! GET YOUR FAT ARSE OVER HERE!"_

 _A Kala was the one who responded, "What did Mello do?"_

 _"He left me alone in the security centre to get caught," Matt snarled, "He didn't even fess up or defend me and left me to do detention alone. And it was his idea!"_

 _Kala blinked, "Mello had to clean the kitchen."_

 _Matt paused and then actually looked her over, white patches of flour was in her brown hair, making her hair look grey, and there was chocolate smeared on her face ._

 _"What happened?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Me and Mello got into a kitchen war, then got caught by the maid. He took the blame for it." she replied._

 _Matt blinked at the girl, "He took the blame?" He had to ask To make sure._

 _Kala nodded, her eyes gleamed, mischievously, "So… since Mello isn't here to yell at us… Can you teach me how to play, Assassins Creed, Properly, I mean._

 _Matt grinned, "Of course."_

 _Damn, he loved Kala._

* * *

Matt shifted in his spot, he watched Near sob, then a few seconds later Mello stormed off. He grimaced, Kala would have hated them fighting over her grave, and was happy that Mello hadn't began shouting at Near.

He lowered him self beside Near, then placed a hand on his shoulder, "You okay?"

Near sniffled, "No. I do not believe I ever truly will be okay after this."

Matt blinked, and tilted his head to get another look at Near, "Did you like her?" Jealousy flared up in him.

"I don't believe that you will want to hear the truth." Near stated, He wiped his nose.

Matt frown, then they both stood up, "You think i can't handle it?" He asked, quietly.

Near gave him a funny little smile then began walking to the car.

Matt stood still, for a moment, then he rested his hand on Kala's stone, "I'll keep an eye on your brother, but you have to watch Near, got it?" He hesitated then jogged after Near and Mello.

* * *

 _Kala stood by the large staircase to Wammy's, the last 3 years were the best she had ever had, all because of her friend, Matt, Brother, Mello, and Boyfriend, Near. She still had not told them her reason for coming to Wammy's orphanage, and it wasn't because she was super smart, She was an orphan though._

 _Kala breathed in deeply, then moved to the sitting room, and sat by the window. A tear rolled down her cheek._

 _She was dying. No doctors knew what was killing her, but they had said that she would last about five years, when she was ten. Kala was here because of her mother's best friend, L Lawliet, and the first man she had ever met, he had also saved her. He couldn't save her this time._

* * *

 _She was wet, everything around her was wet, and she felt terrible. Alena had long since given up on trying to get food and money, they didn't matter, not for her, anyway._

 _Last week her mother had fallen ill, and now she was unable to get out of bed, so Alena had decided, that morning, she would care for her Mother, by herself._

 _She wasn't worried, though she was scared that she might get sick from the rain and be unable to care for her mother._

 _"Hey! You ungrateful whelp!" Alena turned to the source of the shout, taking to the shadows nearby._

 _There was a large man standing in front of a young girl. The man reached forward and grabbed the girl, then threw her into the alley's fence. The girl landed with a bang, on top of trash cans below. The man pulled out a large hunting knife then, as Alena watched, the man slashed her throat, blood spraying the alley and him in Crimson blood._

 _She had to hold in a loud gasp, but managed. The man walked away, the knife dropping from his hands._

 _Alena sat there horrified but, she knew, that she'd be able to help capture the man, if someone asked her to identify him._

 _She sat there for hours waiting, but no one approached._

 _As the sun started to dip below the horizon, a young dark haired man, with wide owl-like eyes, entered the alley. The male examined the girl's corpse, then slowly rose. He turned around, stopping when their eyes met._

 _"Who are you?" She found herself asking the man._

 _He inclined his head, "Lawliet, who are you?"_

 _She blinked, she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, "Alena Ebony."_

 _The man, Lawliet, blinked, surprise decorating his features, "Is your mother Samantha Ebony?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Your mother is dead, she asked me to find you." He stated._

 _Alena stared, "oh."_

 _"I will bring you to the doctor, first. Then you shall give your statement of this girl's murder. Understood."_

 _She could only nod."_

 _'Not expected to live for more than 10 years' that is what all the doctors had told her, so she wasn't sure how she was going to make friends, if she was just going to leave them._

 _Alena watched the scenery go by, L, sat beside her, staring._

 _"You will be fine." L said, reassuringly._

 _She bit her lip, "yeah, but, I'll die soon and then what? They mourn me, that all?" Her head drooped, "I don't want to cause the pain like that, not when I can avoid it."_

 _"They are mature, Alena, they will move on."_

 _Watari spoke, "Live life as if you'll die tomorrow." They both looked at him, "That's my advice, Alena."_

 _She smiled, with a large nod to him._

* * *

 _Kala stared into the dark that was outside the house. It was eariely quite, but it was still only 2. She knew she was going to die, today. Her chest ached with every breath, it hurt to move, and her brain was barely functioning. It was a definite sign._

 _She gazed at her unfinished painting that sat beside Near's puzzle spot. The picture was barely identifiable, but she knew that it was her and her friends. Kala sat in front of it, running her finger over Near. She would never get to tell him not how she felt, though she had thought he knew. A tear rolled down her cheek, falling onto the floor below. Kala coughed, her throat felt like sandpaper._

 _Kala turned over the painting, picked up a pen then wrote:_

 _'I'm sorry._  
 _I should have told your years ago,_  
 _when I came to you all alone_  
 _I should haves said it before the snow;_  
 _Just before this became my home_  
 _In each passing word before my death;_  
 _Should have been a warning,_  
 _Long before my last breath._  
 _Now I know your mourning;_  
 _And it's only me to blame_  
 _but I could not stop my deceit and lies_  
 _So this will be my last great shame.'_

 _she felt her body tense and she gasped for breath, not fully understanding what was going on, but she subconsciously knew._

 _And then she died._

* * *

 _Thank you all so mush for reading, this was so fun to write, even though it's pretty sad. Go check out some of my other stuff on my account._

 _~~~~~ Wolf_


End file.
